shyguyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dimentio
Dimentio is a confident jester and a "psychopath" called by Tippi. He is a minion of Count Bleck and appears to be a secondary antagonist throughout the story of Super Paper Mario. But after beating Bleck, it is revealed that he is the true main villain. Super Paper Mario He first met Mario and Tippi at Yold Desert when try to talk to Fracktail about the 2nd Pure Heart located in the desert. He corrupted his antennae with his dark magic forcing him to fight Mario. Later on, he soons find out there is 4 heroes in the prophecy. Dimentio thinks that Luigi is the main host of the Chaos Heart and tells Nastasia to brainwash him to be Mr.L. Sometime later, he went to Land Of The Cragnon and came to see a special person (possibly be King Croacus) to obtain 2 Floro Sprouts. Dimentio tested on O'Chunks to see if it will work. It works for the first time, yet he fails to destroy Mario and co. Mr.L was seeded sometime later by Dimentio. He decided to get of Mr.L because he still didn't destroy our heroes. Dimentio transported him to the Underwhere and converted him back to Luigi. Later on when all the heroes collected the pure hearts, they head toward the final door in Flopside. Unfortunately, Peach and Bowser got locked up seperately with O'Chunks and Mimi Mario and Luigi chased Dimentio in a game he created called "Magic Tag". it was just some of the previous stages from the other doors. in order to escape, you must hit a blue ? block they went back to the same room where they saw Dimentio and told him to stop playing games. In his excuse, he said that he was "helping" them all along. Tippi sense that he was lieing. So, the Mario Bros. refused. With that being said, he insults Luigi by calling him a shag. He fought Dimentio for the last time and eventually beat him. But, The door was locked and luigi got knocked out by his force field explosion. Peach, Bowser, and Luigi went back to Mario as soon as they got out of there rooms. Everyone fought Count Bleck together as a team and manage to beat him. Nastasia arrived at Bleck's room and saw him terribly wounded. Bleck told them to finish him because that is part of the prophecy. But Tippi said that he doesn't have too and told him to be her happy finance again. Before they can finish their conversation, Nastasia jumps in front of the Count and protects him from a deadly magic. To his horror, it turns out it was Dimentio! He finally spits out the truth that he is the one who controls the Chaos Heart and the true identity of Mr.L. Luigi came in front and the Floro Sprout was planted. Dimentio said he needed all the time he needed for the heroes to eliminate Bleck so he can take full power of the Chaos Heart. He transports Bleck, Nastasia and Tippi to Dimension D while he and Mr.L became Super Dimentio. He thinks he won the battle and decides to end them once and for all until the Pure hearts broke his invincibility shield. With all his power gone, he was defeated. Dimentio said he has one last surprise left for them and exploded with an insane laugh. Family Trixin-(Twin sister) Trivia -Dimentio's name originated from "Dementia" and "Dimension". -If you choose to accept Dimentio's help after the game of "magic tag" Tippi will leave and Dimentio plants Floro Plants on top of Mario and Luigi. This will cause a Game Over. -Dimentio never walks. He only floats and stands. -His mask looks like a Phanto Mask from Super Mario Bros. 2.